


aprīcus

by Aylen



Series: a capite ad calcem [17]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Cuddling, Cuffs, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dynamics, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Coast, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Power Dynamics, Slavery, Summer, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen
Summary: Julian takes Ari to his mother's seaside villa for the summer.
Relationships: Julian Valerius/Artemis, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: a capite ad calcem [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283009
Comments: 48
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I wrote the first like three chapters of this a year ago… but ended up not being able to publish it in time for summer… and fall came and I'm never in the mood to write about summer in the fall… and other stuff happened… so you're all getting this now, and I'm continuing to work on it :') So right now it has four chapters, but by the end of it, who knows! Oh and the rating is for future chapters.

As aestās approaches, Artemis notices a distinct uptick in energy around the domus. He assumes it has something to do with the academic year finishing off—Julian would presumably be changing gears, though he hadn’t a clue how. 

His answer comes one day in the servus triclīnium, as the afternoon sun streams into the spartan room from high windows. Artemis is just finishing some vegetable soup at the rough table, when Markus and Amos, the cook, come in bickering like an old married couple. 

“No, the good silverware _needs_ to be put away before we leave,” Markus says as he comes in, a bowl of soup carefully nestled over a dishtowel in his time-worn hands. 

“My friend, I know that Livia will throw a _fit_ if it isn’t here when they come. _Please_ —”

“ _Amos!”_ Markus says firmly, putting his bowl down. He turns to the cook who’s looking at him with equal parts desperation and anger. 

Artemis watches them out of the corner of his eye as he eats, infinitely curious what they’re talking about. And what ‘before we leave’ means. 

“Last summer, there was silverware missing, hm? Do you remember that? And do you remember what happened after?”

Amos groans. “Yes, I remember. But it won’t happen again. I’m sure of it. It was Livia’s friends. She would never own up to it, of course. Look, I’ll keep a better watch this time, but she demands it. You _know_ that.”

Growling, Markus wipes a hand over his face. “I need to eat, Amos. Look. I’ll talk to Dominus about it, alright? I personally think it would be better to face Livia’s wrath than to risk any more being taken, but that’s your decision. Or Dom’s.”

“ _You_ don’t have to be here when she skins my hide for not having ‘ _the best cutlery_ ’—” Here he imitates the shrill, annoyed voice of the Master’s sister, and Artemis can’t help but snort a laugh. Markus snaps a glare at him and he holds his hands up with a small smile. Amos gives him a wink, but Markus catches it and glares at him, too. 

“You be careful with that,” Markus warns, taking a spoonful of soup and blowing on it. Amos crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, grinning as Artemis smirks at them. 

“Yes, yes. Anyway, you don’t know her like I do, Markus,” Amos continues, sitting down on the edge of a chair. “She’s like a—”

Markus glares at him and he reconsiders his words. “I know her far more than I _want_ to.”

“Yes. So you know that she wants perfection.”

Markus just hums as he dips his spoon into his soup, obviously wanting to put the topic behind them, at least until he’s finished his meal. Amos huffs and stands up. 

“Fine. You talk to him. Tell me what he says. And do it _soon_.”

As Markus waves in affirmation, Amos sighs and leaves, tapping on the table as he goes. Artemis watches him, before his eyes slip to Markus. He waits a few minutes, just finishing up his own soup, tilting the bowl to get the dregs. 

“Can I ask… what that was about?” he asks, and Markus hums and looks at him. He sighs tiredly, but Ari continues, squirming slightly. “And… where is it that you’re going? And with who?” 

He assumes Julian, but…

Markus’ look turns confused, his eyebrows knit. He swallows his soup and wipes his mouth on a cloth napkin. “Well, you’re going too, I imagine. Can’t see why Dominus would leave you here…”

Ari wets his lip. Going _where?_ “Oh… okay… well, where is it that we’re going?” He’s burning with curiosity now, and fidgets with the bowl in his hands. Markus’ lips twitch but his eyes stay sad. 

“I thought Dominus would have told you by now, but, well… we’re just going to his māter’s domus in Salernum. Well, outside it. Between there and Pompeii, on the coast.”

Artemis’ eyes widen. He supposed he thought Julian’s māter was… dead, or something. Like his pater… 

“ _Oh_ ,” he says after a few shocked seconds. “Okay.” He bites his lip. “When ah… when are you, or _we_ if I come, going?” he asks with a small nervous laugh, wondering if the reason Julian didn’t tell him is that he intends to leave him behind. 

Artemis’ heart clenches painfully at the idea. Especially if Markus leaves. Who will even be here? Amos and Rullus and Pria, though probably not her since she’d go with Cecilia. Not _bad_ company, but… he enjoys his talks with Markus. He feels better with him around to make sure the household is running smoothly, and to buffer and figure out everybody’s issues. And he _certainly_ doesn’t want to be here when Livia is, alone. 

And maybe… maybe he just wants to stay with Julian. He doesn’t want to be away from him for… the whole summer, if that’s how long his master goes for. He would be so… lonely. Sure he’d be less _used_ , but he can deal with that. It’s not the most terrible thing to deal with. He likes some of it, even… and he likes being in Julian’s bed most nights. Being with him, cuddling with him if he’s lucky. He feels safe with Julian. 

Well, he feels safer than without him, anyway. 

“Artemis.”

Artemis snaps out of his thoughts, realizing that Markus has said his name several times. Markus is looking at him with drawn eyebrows. 

“Yes?”

“A week. We leave in a week.”

“Oh. Oh! Yes, thank you. Thank you, Markus,” Artemis says with a small smile. “That’s helpful.” He fidgets with his bowl, wondering what life at the māterfamiliā’ domus’ll be like. Wonders what _she_ ’ll be like. If Julian takes him, anyway. 

Markus hums. “I’m sure he’ll take you,” he says reassuringly, and Artemis looks up at him nervously, but smiles again. 

“Yeah…” He looks down. “I wouldn’t be _opposed_ to staying behind. But… well. At least if I went I would know that he _wanted_ me there and…” He looks back up at Markus, who’s watching him sympathetically, understandingly, and Artemis sighs. 

There’s silence, besides the birds out the window. 

“I know,” Markus says after a minute, fidgeting with the marked-up silver ring on his finger. The older slave looks down, and Ari watches him, wondering if he should reassure Markus he doesn’t have to share anything if he doesn’t want to. “I understand completely.”

Ari wants to ask what Markus means, but something in the man’s eyes tells him not to. Or maybe he doesn’t want to know. Ari smiles tensely, and nods. 

“Yeah. Thank you, Markus,” he says, and Markus looks back at him, as if lost in thought. 

Finally he hums, and goes back to his soup. 

Ari looks out the window then and sees a bird on the edge. It chitters to another bird out of sight, and flies away again. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**aprīcus**_ \- sunny, having lots of sunshine  
>  _ **aestās**_ \- summer  
>  _ **villa**_ \- country house  
>  _ **domus**_ \- house  
>  _ **servus triclīnium**_ \- slave dining hall  
>  _ **dominus**_ \- master  
>  ** _māter_** \- mother  
>  _ **pater**_ \- father  
>  ** _māterfamiliās_** \- female head of the family/household


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis is trying not to fall asleep, which is difficult when he’s in a warm bed cuddled up to Julian, who’s reading silently in the light of a side table lamp. The whole household has been kept busy with leaving preparations. Since Julian will be away for the summer there’s packing to be done and cleaning to make sure the house is presentable for his sisters and their guests while he’s gone. 

He’s also having several dinners and get-togethers before he leaves which Amos has to sort out and of course Artemis and Pria were sent on errands to run to get various things needed. Artemis is sure he walked about five miles today. But he remembers the conversation with Markus that afternoon and he knows he needs to ask Julian about… things.

“…Dominus?” he asks after a minute of agonizing, just wanting to get it over with. 

Julian hums. “Mm?”

“May I ask a question?”

Julian half-smiles without looking at him. “Yes, pet,” he says, and Ari shifts, curled up against his side, propped up by a pillow. 

“Well I was just wondering… if I was coming with you… on this trip.” Ari swallows, keeping his eyes down. Julian is silent for a moment, and then glances over at him. His glasses with the black frames are halfway down his nose, which makes him look quite attractive. 

“Yes, pet, I’m bringing you with me,” he says, and after a moment, Artemis breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Dominus,” he says, feeling himself go a bit pink now that he’s asked. Julian huffs a soft laugh and shifts, putting his book down on his lap and brushing a few of Artemis’ curls away from his face. He strokes his cheek and Artemis whines softly, leaning into the touch. 

“Are you happy to come with me?” he asks, and Artemis inhales. 

Julian so rarely asks what he’s feeling. He knows there’s always some amount of acceptable lying involved when answering these types of questions, but he finds now that he doesn’t really have to. “I… yes, Dominus,” he says.

Julian hums, stroking his cheek. Artemis swallows. 

“I… would gladly be wherever my master wanted me to be, but, I feel better being with you, if I have the choice of it.” 

He nuzzles against Julian’s hand again and gives his master’s tan fingers a kiss. He’s grateful for Julian, knowing he could have been stuck with someone much worse. Casa had been possessive of him but he never felt truly safe in her house with her husband… and then working for the company had just been… horribly stressful and awful and lonely. 

Julian smiles softly. “Good, that makes me happy,” he says, kissing Ari’s head, and Ari hums, glad to have given the right answer. Julian seems to go back to his book, but he stops a minute later, looking back down at him. “We leave in a week,” he says, and Ari looks up at him and nods. 

“Okay,” he says, looking into Julian’s eyes. 

“...We’ll take a car,” Julian continues. “It’s only about a two-hour drive… you’ll like my mater’s place.”

“Mm, will I, Dominus?” he asks quietly, already getting nervous at the thought of it. He can’t really think how he might enjoy a larger domus full of people he doesn’t know, but he can’t say that. 

Julian is silent, watching him, and finally puts his book down and wraps an arm around Artemis, pulling him closer. He kisses him again and Ari makes a small noise. Julian sighs sympathetically. 

“It’ll be alright. You’ll be with me first off and I’ll show you around and let you know how you’ll be helping, which won’t be right away, alright?”

Artemis nods, watching him. “Alright.”

“It’s ah… a lovely place on a cliff by the sea,” Julian says, rubbing Artemis’ bare arm and looking down at him. Artemis looks into Julian’s cool blue eyes with green ones of his own, and Julian shifts to hold Artemis a little more, lifting the slave’s chin with his finger and stroking his cheek. Artemis swallows.

“It sounds very nice, Dominus.”

Julian smiles. “It is very nice. It’s a big villa, so you’ll have to interact and live with the other slaves, but it shouldn’t be a problem. They’re all well behaved as far as I know,” he says, and Artemis makes a small noise of affirmation, but then curiosity gets the better of him.

“Dominus, may I ask a question?”

“Yes, you may, sweetheart.”

“Mm… how many slaves are there? And how many of your familia?”

Looking at him gently, Julian strokes his cheek. “I’m not sure exactly who will be there but there would be a dozen or so slaves and a handful of guests, depending on who comes. We’ll be there and then my sister Livia and her familia, and possibly my second sister Amelia and her husband Decius, with their two children.; Maximus and Cassia…” 

Julian looks off, thinking of something he doesn’t voice. 

“A… and how old are the children, if I might ask, Dominus?” Ari asks quietly, thinking back to Livia’s son, Lucus, who was so awful.

“Ah… I think Maximus is seventeen, and Cassia is six. They’re sweet children. The whole familia is very nice, I promise,” he says, and Artemis gives him a small smile, knowing he won’t be able to believe that until he sees it. 

“Yes, Dominus… and your mater…?”

Julian’s smile widens and he laughs softly, but doesn’t answer for a moment, his expression becoming more complicated. “Ah, well, she’s… she’s a lovely woman, and I trust her with _everything_ —even you,” he says, kissing Ari’s head. “But she isn’t always exactly _friendly_ … so I would keep your distance with her, I think.”

Artemis looks at Julian carefully, and nods. “Yes, Dominus.”

“Good boy.” Julian hums and runs a hand through Artemis’ wavy short hair, petting him. He kisses his head again and gives him a squeeze. “It’ll be fine, and if anything _isn’t_ fine, then tell me and we’ll sort it out.”

Artemis swallows, wondering what about it might not be fine, and nods.

“Yes, Dominus.”

He hopes everything _will_ be fine…

“Good.” Julian smiles, and Artemis settles against him again, cheek against Julian’s bare arm.

Julian picks up his book again and pets Ari’s head absently, and Artemis sighs, his thoughts going in every direction. 

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some mild warnings for this chapter I'm putting at the end if you think you might need to see them, but the main warnings for the story don't change.

The sky is clear and the air is warm when Artemis meets his master in the vestibulum a week later. That morning had been busy, with most of the slaves helping to pack and get everything ready for Julian’s departure. Cecilia was staying behind for a week or two before following, and Rullus and Amos won’t be leaving at all, so the domus wouldn't be empty. 

They had packed up Julian’s research, some of his books, his clothes, extra things the slaves would need, and gifts for Julian’s mother and friends. The dogs were staying with Cecilia until she followed, and the cats were being left in the house. Artemis almost wished they could bring the cats, but Markus said the mistress’ villa had several cats as well, and probably more now since one had produced kittens. 

“Are you ready?” Julian asks, and Ari nods, trying not to yawn. 

He hadn’t slept as much as he should have last night because he had ended up worrying about the trip. He was just so _anxious_ suddenly. “Yes, Dominus,” he says, a satchel over his shoulder with Julian’s laptop, sunglasses, etc. They’re waiting on Markus now, who’s finishing up last minute checks. 

Julian watches him. “Are you alright, then?” he asks, eyebrows drawn, stepping closer and reaching to lift Artemis’ chin before he can react. Artemis inhales and feels a twinge of fear in his limbs. He inhales and swallows. 

“Um, I’m alright, Dominus,” he says, unsure what exactly Julian wants him to report on. He wets his lips. He can do whatever Julian asks of him, to a point, on limited sleep… 

“Are you?” Julian presses, and Artemis swallows, shifting nervously. 

“I…”

“Tell me the truth, Artemis,” he says firmly, and Artemis nearly whimpers. 

“I… I didn’t get much sleep last night, Dominus,” he says finally, looking down. Julian watches him for a moment more before sighing and releasing Ari’s chin, brushing long hands through his wavy, auburn hair. Artemis shivers. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Julian says, petting him and stroking his freckled cheek gently until Artemis smiles a little. Julian smiles too, his hand moving to Ari’s neck, rubbing and squeezing. Artemis exhales warmly and swallows, relaxing into the massage. “Are you alright to travel then, hm?” he asks, and Artemis’ eyes fly wide. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says quickly, gaze flicking to Julian’s eyes and then down. “Yes I can.” It makes him nervous all over again that he might be left behind because of this. _Please let me go, please_ , he thinks. 

“Hmm,” is all Julian says, and then Markus comes over, a satchel on his shoulder and keys in his hands. He tucks these into the bag hanging from his leather belt and looks to Julian. 

“Apologies, Dominus,” he says. “I’ve done final checks.”

“Good. Let’s get a move on, then.”

“Yes, Dominus,” Markus says, And motions Rullus over. The ostiārius nods and comes over, opening the door for them. Julian glances at Artemis and motions the entrance with a small smile before exiting first. Artemis breathes a sigh of relief and follows into the street. It’s cool but warming up already as the sun makes it’s slow path over the blue Italian sky. Markus comes out as well and then they’re heading over to the car park a few streets away. 

Vehicles are allowed in Rome, but only at certain times and on a limited basis. Julian doesn’t own a car because he rarely uses them, and when he’s visiting his mother he just rents one, or takes a train. 

Markus has already been to secure one and he and Rullus have loaded it up with everything, making a few trips back and forth. 

Julian and Markus walk nearly side-by-side on the sidewalk, with Markus only a half-step behind, as they talk in low voices about the trip. Artemis follows behind them, keeping a secure hold on Julian’s satchel, and looking about with tempered interest. The sidewalk is wide with stone pines set into it before the street, and they pass the neat, grassy hortus ortus on the way. The park is organized comfortably with umbrella pines, of course, and aleppo pine, palm trees, cork oak, and sycamore. Artemis loves that park, though he’s only ever passed it on the way to the Sub Terra. He yearns to sit in the shade of the trees and read a book. That would be such a pleasant way to spend the evening. 

The car rental building is a cool cement place with several floors, which they go up after entering. Markus already has the key fob out, which he presses, and a sleek black car clicks as it unlocks and lights up. Artemis inhales nervously as they approach it, watching to see where he should go. His question is answered when Markus opens the back door and Julian gets in with a word of thanks. Markus closes the door—the windows of which are tinted—and motions Artemis over to the other side behind the driver’s seat. 

“You get in here,” he says with a small smile before sliding into the driver’s seat himself. Artemis opens the door and gets in, glancing at Julian on the other side and trying to be calm and unobtrusive as he gets settled. Up front, acting as chauffeur, Markus puts on sunglasses and gets the car into gear by pressing a button. That’s new, Artemis thinks. He doesn’t even need to use the key to start it. The car doesn’t make any noise when it’s on either, which is surprising, too. Must be an expensive type. 

Julian holds out his hand then and Artemis blinks at him before realizing what he wants and quickly retrieving Julian’s laptop from the satchel and handing it to him. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Julian says, and Artemis is struck again by the fact that Julian thanks him at all, when most of his masters in the past haven’t cared less. Of course Julian doesn’t do it all the time, but sometimes he does, and Ari appreciates it. 

Markus has set the bag he was carrying on the passenger seat and glances back at them. 

“All set to go?” he asks Julian, who nods, and the engine purrs quietly to life. Artemis swallows and grips his buckled seat belt, nervous as he always is when in a vehicle; he can count on two hands the number of times he’s been in one. He trusts Markus, but it does surprise him that Julian has him drive. 

He knows that slaves _do_ drive, but most of the time drivers are rented by car companies, as not many slaves have a driver’s license. Their license is different from a free Roman’s driver’s license, which only those with legal personhood can get. A slave on the other hand is a tool and their license is more like a stamp on machinery that says it’s in good working order and operational. But paying for a slave to learn to drive can be a considerable expense and time commitment, so only those who can afford it and would use a driver regularly go out of their way to get a slave trained. It is a highly sought-after skill, however, and makes the slave much more valuable to potential buyers. 

Artemis isn’t sure if he would ever want to drive a car. Maybe. He wonders if Markus had a choice to learn. Wonders if he likes doing it—if, even though they have a set destination, he likes the ability to control a massive machine down a busy highway with his master in the car. It’s peculiar, he supposes, for a slave to have that much power. Then again, professional slaves can have many skilled and important jobs. 

They pull out of the building, down a ramp, and onto the road, at first going down several smaller streets before getting onto the main road.

Artemis watches the buildings go past with interest, not often having the chance to take in the city of Rome, especially from this perspective, and so quickly. It’s a bright, hot day and the city is a warm mix of white and sand-coloured buildings with bright red terracotta roofs. 

They don’t pass through the center of the city, but seem to be heading in the direction of the coast and the autostrada. Artemis watches as a short while later they pass an exit sign going east to the port town of Ostia, and then they’re passing by vast countryside and small towns. It’s interesting for a while, but then Artemis finds himself starting to fidget with his hands and sigh without meaning to. 

Having been watching him, Julian opens the leather satchel and pulls out the book Artemis had stashed there at Julian’s request—and that he’d forgotten about. He holds it out, and Artemis flushes. 

“Thank you, Dominus,” he says quietly, taking the book. Julian hums and reaches over to pet his hair gently. 

“Keep you busy,” he says, and then goes back to work on his laptop. Artemis takes a breath and begins to read, getting caught up in the fictional world. 

Half an hour or so passes peacefully, before Artemis starts to feel… odd. He takes a breath and looks out the window. He feels a little dizzy, and he isn’t sure why. They’re still in the countryside, but he can see the ocean on the horizon past the farms. He watches it as they drive, but his dizziness doesn’t go away. 

Trying to ignore it, he focuses on the book again. To his chagrin, though, that only makes it worse, so finally he closes it and sighs, pressing a cool hand to his forehead. He feels a little warm, but he doesn’t want to be a bother and ask that the air conditioning be turned up more. He swallows and tries to ignore it again. 

But this time he can’t, and the feeling builds in his head and in the back of his throat, until there’s an overwhelming sensation of sickness there. 

“ _Dominus…_ ” he says helplessly with a hand over his mouth, horrified that he might be sick in the car. 

Julian looks at him. “ _Merda_. Markus, pull over,” he snaps, and Markus glances back once to realize what’s happening before pulling onto the side of the highway. Artemis pushes open the door as soon as they stop and is immediately sick in the ditch, cars whizzing past and the ocean in the far distance past the rural countryside. 

He holds onto the car for balance as he expels what was previously the nicely digesting soup in his stomach. He heaves again and coughs, still feeling nauseous and disgusting as he spits the remainder from his throat and mouth, and then Julian is beside him with a hand on his shoulder. Artemis jerks and whimpers sharply in surprise, but drops his head when he realizes who it is, one hand on his stomach. 

“It’s alright,” Julian says, rubbing his back, and Artemis wants to apologize but thinks he might be sick again if he tries to talk. “It’s alright. Just get it out. You’ll feel better after.”

Artemis nods and coughs again, spitting into the dirt, his hand on the car shaky. “I’m sorry, D-dominus,” he says, wiping his mouth, and hears the other car door open as Markus comes out, too. Artemis shivers somewhat violently as a cold breeze blows against his sweaty skin. 

“It’s not your fault. Here,” Julian says, holding out an open water bottle that Markus handed him a second earlier. “Drink this. Rinse your mouth out.” 

Artemis nods and takes it. “Yes, Dominus. Thank you,” he says, drinking and swishing his mouth out of the acidic taste, spitting that into the dirt, too. He sighs and takes a long, deep drink, relieved when it mostly clears the taste away, but then he just feels exhausted, if much less sick now. 

He can sense Julian and Markus looking at each other behind him, and he winces. “I’m sorry, Dominus,” he says again, his head low as he turns to his master, swaying slightly when he lets go of the car—Julian reaches out to steady him, holding his arm. Artemis swallows. “I’m—I’m alright now.”

Julian hums, taking the water bottle back and screwing on the lid before pulling Artemis into a hug. Surprised for a second, but thankful, Artemis relaxes slightly, holding Julian in return and breathing in the clean, warm scent of his master’s tunic. It calms him and makes his head feel a little better. He likes being held by Julian. Being close to him. It makes him feel safe and cared for, and good, because his master can’t possibly be angry with him if he’s holding him close like this. Not that Julian is angry with him often, but other masters have been. 

Eventually, Julian releases him gently, but holds him by the shoulders to take him in. “How do you feel?” he asks. “Look at me.”

Artemis looks up and into his master’s eyes. “I feel alright… better, Dominus.” 

Julian hums. “You don’t feel sick anymore?”

“I…” Artemis swallows. “I feel… a little dizzy still…” he says, and Julian hums. 

“Alright. Good boy. Go in the car now,” he says, giving his shoulder a little nudge as he goes. 

“Yes, Dominus,” Ari says with his head down, slipping into the car again. He notices that neither Julian nor Markus follow him in. After a moment he can hear their muffled conversation, but he isn’t sure what they’re talking about. It doesn’t last long though, as they soon appear. 

When they do, Markus first opens the windows to let in a breeze, and then the satchel in the passenger seat. He takes out a little white bag with a blue symbol on it: the Rod of Asclepius, the symbol for medicine. It’s a first-aid kit, and Artemis shifts uncomfortably.

“Alright, what have you got?” Julian asks. 

“Some ginger tablets, Dominus… it would help with the nausea in a half hour to an hour, and it’s not overly effective.”

Julian hums. “That’s too long to wait.”

“I also have some Valontan… it’s very strong, and might make him drowsy, or possibly fall asleep.” Markus holds a little white bottle in his hands as he reads the label, and Artemis pales. 

“That one will do. He needs the sleep anyway.” 

“What?” Artemis breathes, the word barely audible, and he can’t help his look of frustration and shock as he listens to Julian make the decision. He wanted to see the countryside. He’s never really seen it before and now he won’t because he didn’t sleep enough and then caused a commotion by being sick. But none of that was his _fault_. He also doesn’t want to take a drug he’s never had before. He wants to argue, but feels paralyzed. 

Markus shakes out a small, white, disk-shaped pill. 

“Thank you, Markus.”

Markus hums, and Julian unscrews the cap to the water bottle and hands it to Artemis, who takes it numbly. Then he holds out the pill, and puts his arm on the back seat by Ari’s head. Artemis swallows thickly and looks into Julian’s eyes and down. He swallows another protest. 

“Dominus, please… I… I don’t feel sick anymore,” he says quietly. “I… I won’t be. Please, I don’t want to sleep.”

Julian looks at him coolly, and Artemis feels tears at his eyes. Which is probably an overreaction, but… 

He just wants some sympathy, some comfort, some understanding. He doesn’t _want_ to be given a drug that will forcibly take his awareness from him. Not here, not when they’re going somewhere. 

Julian watches him calmly, eyebrows drawn. “It’ll _help_ you,” he says gently after a moment. “You’re tired, and you react badly to the curves of the road. I don’t want you going through that again.”

 _And possibly getting sick in the car,_ Artemis thinks bitterly but doesn’t say. 

“I _won’t_ ,” he tries quietly. “I promise.”

Julian’s expression softens. “You can’t promise that, and you’re going to take it.” 

Ari flinches. 

“Come here.”

“...I don’t need it,” Ari says, barely a whisper, heart pounding, eyes on the seat. Julian exhales tightly. 

“Open your mouth,” he says quietly, reaching over and tapping Ari’s jaw gently. Ari doesn’t, lips pressed together and eyebrows drawn. He can _feel_ fear in his limbs, his heartbeat heavy in his chest. 

Julian exhales again and leans in closer. “Do you _want_ me to take you over my lap when we get there?” he asks quietly, gently, stroking Ari’s cheek, which burns. “I promise you won’t like that,” he says, and Ari makes a small noise, eyes going wide as he meets Julian’s grey ones. He shakes his head. 

“No, Dominus,” he says, voice on the verge of a whimper, and Julian smiles, eyebrows raised. 

“Good, then open your mouth.”

Ari doesn’t move, and he can _feel_ the tension in the car. Knows that Markus isn’t looking at them; can’t. He hates it. 

Julian sighs and makes to move away. 

“ _Okay_ ,” Ari says quickly, looking at him desperately. “Okay.”

He doesn’t want… Julian to be upset with him, and he doesn’t want to be in trouble. Hopefully he can see the countryside on their way back. 

Julian arches an eyebrow, and Ari opens his mouth. His master smiles. “Good boy,” he says, putting the small, flat pill on Ari’s tongue. “Come here,” he says again, taking the water bottle from Ari’s sweaty hand and opening it as Artemis nudges closer, feeling the fight drain from him. “You’re being very good right now,” he says, holding Artemis’ jaw lightly with one hand and the water bottle in the other. 

He gently presses the water bottle to Artemis’ lips and pours some in. Artemis makes a small noise and tenses but swallows the water and the pill, whimpering softly when it goes down. He frowns miserably, sighing with defeat, and Julian smiles sympathetically, pulling him into his arms. “ _Good_ boy,” he says, drawing Ari’s head into his shoulder and kissing his head, running fingers through his hair comfortingly. “There, that wasn’t so hard. Thank you, sweetheart. That was very helpful of you.”

Ari makes a small noise, eyes dull, and Julian glances to Markus and nods, motioning the road. Markus nods back minutely and starts the car again, pulling out onto the road. If Ari could see his eyes, he’d see that they were tense, his hands hard on the wheel. 

Ari swallows and turns his nose into Julian’s neck, breathing in his scent as his master pets his hair and holds him. Ari nuzzles into him, wanting Julian’s approval again. Wanting the comfort of his warm body and scent. He breathes in as Julian pets him, fingers tangling in his hair and scratching his scalp lightly. 

Artemis watches out the front of the window until he starts to feel a heaviness in his forehead, tugging at his eyelids. He makes a small noise and fights it, not wanting to sleep—he doesn’t _want to—_ but Julian glances at him. 

“Is it kicking in, pet?” he asks, and Artemis nods after a second, in denial. 

“Yes, Dominus.”

Julian hums and says, “Lie down,” patting his lap. “Head here. Let yourself sleep,” he says firmly, and Artemis shivers and nods, just wanting to do what Julian says even if he doesn’t like the end result. He’s too tired to fight him. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says quietly, lying down with his head on Julian’s lap. 

He curls up and Julian pulls a blanket from the seat pocket, pulling it over him. “There. Just relax. Go to sleep. When you awake next we’ll be there.”

Artemis nods, sighing under the warm blanket, his head comfortable on Julian’s soft lap as his master pets his hair and strokes his neck and shoulders soothingly. He closes his eyes and submits to the drug, letting it pull him under. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content Warnings:** vomiting, then non-consensual over the counter drug use
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  ** _vestibulum_** \- entrance hall  
>  ** _ostiārius_** \- doorman  
>  ** _hortus ortus_** \- park  
>  ** _Sub Terra_** _\- underground  
>  ** _autostrada_** \- super highway (Italian)  
>  ** _terracotta_** \- baked earth  
>  ** _merda_** \- shit; a curse  
>  ** _Valontan_** \- over-the-counter drug used to treat motion sickness and nausea (also called Gravol and Dramamine)_


	4. Chapter 4

Ari wakes, what must be several hours later, to Julian’s hand on the back of his neck under his collar. He groans and rubs his face, yawning, shivering at the touch. Julian’s thigh is warm, as is the blanket, and he doesn’t want to move. He blinks and curls up a little more, glancing up at his master. He shivers when he sees Julian watching him with a small smile on his face. Ari frowns and looks away, still hurt from being drugged against his will. 

He pushes up and looks out the front window, and is surprised to see that they’re driving down a one-lane road through a pine forest. He inhales when he glimpses blue ocean beyond the trees. It’s so _beautiful_. Indescribably. 

He can’t take his eyes off it. 

Julian puts a hand on his and he pulls it away without thinking, holding it in his lap and keeping his eyes down. Julian just sighs. 

Markus glances back at them in the rear-view mirror, eyes fixed on Julian’s as he raises an eyebrow. Julian’s lip curls as he rolls his eyes and sits back, looking out the window. 

After a minute, Ari glances at him nervously and away, out his own window. He exhales quietly and rubs his face, wanting to ask when they’ll be there, but also not wanting to make things worse. He leans against the side of the car and wraps an arm around himself, feeling sick again, not from the ride this time. 

It’s actually not long before they slow as the road gets narrower and they go up and down hills, then finally stop at a paneled gate. Markus waits for a few seconds, unperturbed, and Ari watches with disturbed interest, wondering what’s about to happen. 

What happens is that the metal gate slides open seemingly on its own, revealing a sloped driveway of large, rough stones with short grass growing between. High pine trees give way to shorter pines and bushes artfully arranged, and at the bottom of the short driveway is a domus—or, well, that’s what he assumes it is as they drive down to it. It doesn’t look very big… but he imagines that appearances might be deceiving here. The terracotta roof shades a glass-wall entryway through which Ari can see a courtyard and grass, and possibly the ocean on the other side. If he could, that would be startling indeed. 

The gate closes behind them, and Ari jerks slightly at the noise, looking to Julian, who gives him a careful smile. 

“Come with me, darling,” he says, reaching over to cup Ari’s cheek. “Stay close and you’ll be fine.” 

Ari colours uncomfortably but nods, feeling nervousness knot up his belly further. What will be expected of him here? Who will they meet? Julian has already answered these questions, but it’s still very new. 

Markus has come around and opened Julian’s door, and Ari scoots out to follow him, noticing that a woman has come out of the house with several slaves in tow. Markus gives him a small, encouraging smile. 

“ _Māter…_ ” Julian says warmly, going around the car to the handsome, matronly woman in a long, rich burgundy stola. She wears a pleased smile and her grey hair is up in an elaborate, wispy hairdo. Her face is angular but not thin; she looks like a person who enjoys the rich food she can afford. “Salvē.”

This is Julian’s mother, Nerva, who Markus told him about earlier. 

“Julian…” she says just as warmly and embraces him lightly as he pulls her into a hug and kisses her. “Salvē.”

They kiss cheeks again, though Ari has his eyes on the ground as he stands a few steps behind Julian with his hands behind him. Nervousness tickles his chest and makes him stiff, as he glances to the other slaves who have come out of the domus to help unpack, listening to them take orders from Markus, who seems completely at home here. Ari wonders if he should help, but Julian didn’t seem to indicate that he should. 

“How was the trip?” she asks, and he laughs, still holding her hands. 

“Oh, it was perfect, māter,” he says. “Beautiful all the way, and Markus is the best driver, of course.”

Ari warms with embarrassment, realizing that Julian isn’t mentioning his mishap and little rebellion afterwards, wondering if he will later. He hopes not. 

“ _Markus_ , salvē,” Nerva says affectionately when Markus approaches, the other slaves in tow with bags and boxes. Ari steps back in surprise to give Markus space, and wonders at how the woman addresses him. Isn’t it unusual for the _materfamilias_ to address a slave with such familiarity? 

“Salvē, Domina,” Markus says with a smile, nodding and looking at her fully. Ari blinks as she pulls Markus into a hug, too. He laughs softly and hugs her back. 

“It’s good to see you,” she says, and his smile widens. 

“It’s good to see you, too,” he says. “You’re looking very well.”

“Flattery will get you… well, everywhere,” she says, and they all laugh. 

And then, from the shadows of the house, comes another slave. He’s well-built but soft, with grey hair and a short beard, though he can’t be much older than Markus. He’s handsome, too, despite his age, and has a confidence—currently shaken—about himself. The _vilicus_?

Markus freezes. 

The other slaves have all gone in the house, and it’s quiet except for the birds chirping and the waves crashing against the cliffs below on the other side of the house. 

Nerva turns and smiles at the newcomer. “Ah, Petros, thank you,” she says, looking back to Julian and glancing at Markus. “I’m sure you and Markus have much to talk about. We’ll leave you to it.” She smiles at Markus and he nods. 

“Thank you, Domina,” he says gratefully, slipping around her to the other man—Petros. Ari watches intently, and his mouth nearly drops open as the two older slaves embrace each other in the shadows—and exchange a kiss. He can _see_ the anguish on Petros' face, and it makes him embarrassed to be privy to it, so he quickly looks away. 

“And who is this?” Nerva asks, her coral-glossed lips pursing into a smile, a manicured eyebrow raised. Artemis swallows thickly. Julian looks back at him and smiles. 

“Come here, pet,” he says, motioning low with his fingers. Ari shivers but steps up, and Julian puts one hand on his shoulder. Ari keeps his eyes on the ground as Nerva appraises him. 

She puts a cool, dry hand on his chin and lifts it. He keeps his eyes down, and she hums, stroking his cheek with a bony, wrinkled finger. He represses a flinch. 

“He’s just as pretty in person,” she says, and her voice is somehow melodious. 

But Ari blinks, not having considered that Julian would have sent pictures of him to his mother. Who else has Julian sent his picture to? 

“Very sweet. Did he need much training, or…? Because you said you picked him up at the market…” Her tone shifts to one of doubt, and Ari’s cheeks redden. As if being bought at the market or not was a measure of quality. Where else could you buy slaves, besides at private auctions? 

“I didn’t, actually. He’s _verna_ so he’s house trained,” Julian says, rubbing Ari’s shoulder, his neck comfortingly, and making Ari want to lean into the touch. Though he’s still upset at Julian, right now he wants to hide behind him. 

And he’s also surprisingly offended by her words; he’s _trained_. Does he not seem like it? 

“Oh? Well that’s good at least. And what about in the bedroom?”

Artemis flushes further and shifts. Does he really need to be between Julian and his mother for this conversation?

“ _Māter…_ ” Julian says with a smile and low reprisal. “That is entirely not your concern.”

“Oh isn’t it?” she says with an arched eyebrow. “I’m not supposed to take a role in my son’s sex life?”

“That’s—”

“Your well-being in every aspect is my concern.”

Julian laughs and leans in to kiss her cheek. “Oh yes, of course. Well, anyway, everything is fine and I’m very satisfied.”

Nerva purses her lips, a light smile of amusement on them, and hums. “Well that’s all that matters, then,” she says, though Ari gets the distinct impression that it isn’t. “Though… I’m sure there’s still room for… _improvement…_ ”

She looks Ari up and down and he swallows, not liking her tone. 

Julian just chuckles, not reassuringly, and motions for the door. 

“Shall we, māter?” he says, arching his own eyebrow, and she makes a tsking noise but acquiesces, leading the way into the domus, her stola billowing behind her. Julian hums low and kisses Ari’s hair, rubbing his arm before following his mother. 

As Ari follows, he looks to the shadows where he’d seen Markus and Petros, but they’re gone. He’s still baffled by their kiss. He didn’t know Markus was intimate with anyone else, and certainly not the steward of his master’s mother. And how long had they been together? And just _how_ intimate were they? Did Nerva know? She must, if they kissed so openly in front of even Julian. The masters must approve of their union. But Julian… was intimate with Markus, too. So how did…? 

Ari blinks and goes to follow Julian, shoving any further questions from his mind—which is quite occupied suddenly by the view of the ocean out the floor to ceiling window in the main entrance. He gapes, before he remembers himself, and hurries after his master. 

The domus is _large_ , but deceptively private and… in a certain way, cozy, even as he thinks it’s possibly hanging off the side of the cliff, even though he can see what looks like a garden down below. 

They walk through several spacious rooms and corridors, down an airy staircase to a living room with tall ceilings and that opens to a stone balcony with a pool, this looking out over the blue summer ocean, the thick garden below. Artemis gasps at the luxury of it, and nearly forgets what to do when Julian and his mother go to sit on long, decorated Greek couches. 

He quickly goes to Julian and kneels at his feet, with a look and nod from his master. He breathes a sigh of relief, and leans into Julian’s knee tiredly as Julian pushes a gentle hand into his hair, rubbing his scalp gently. Ari lets his eyelids fall but not close, processing the conversation just barely. He’s so tired even though he did _sleep_ for several hours… not that he had any choice in the matter. He’s hungry now, too, and wants time to relax instead of being here, half alert to any new order and trying to make a good impression on Nerva. 

There are slaves with drinks and food, and he’s thankful when Julian gives him a sip of wine and starts to hand feed him cheese and meat as he talks with his mother. Ari has to keep from moaning, but doesn’t hold back on licking Julian’s fingers clean or looking up at him between bites. Somehow, he hopes this will grant him Julian’s favour again, and show his master’s mother that he’s willing to be a good companion slave in front of her, and others. 

And when he is finally quite full, he sets his head on the sofa next to Julian’s knee and closes his eyes, soothed by his master’s hand running gently through his hair. 

The air is salty and sweet, here, he finds, and the breeze and bird chirping is calming. 

He’s aware he’s drifting, and then Julian is scratching his neck lightly and the sun is lower in the sky. He yawns and Julian and his mother laugh softly. He colours. 

“We’ll go to my rooms, pet, where you can rest properly.”

“Apologies, Dominus,” he says softly, but Julian just smiles. 

“Māter, we will join you later in the evening.”

“Of course, my love,” she says, watching them as they go. 

...

They come to the cubiculum after going down several more corridors, past other rooms, and Artemis is once again shocked when he sees that one wall of the room is clear glass and looks out over the ocean. He can’t help but stare, going up to it and looking out, then to the sides and down. He blinks at his bare feet on the stone tile, and the rocks below, the ocean lapping at it what looks like a hundred feet down. He swallows and looks to Julian, who’s watching him with a smile. 

“It’s ah… safe here… Dominus?” he asks, and Julian chuckles. 

“Yes, quite. This domus has been here for generations, and I don’t see it falling into the sea any time soon.”

Artemis supposes he will have to believe him. 

“I see, Dominus,” he says, as Julian tugs off his shoes. In the summer weather he’s wearing nothing but a blue embroidered tunic and leather belt. 

“I’m going to have a shower. Sleep, if you’re tired, alright?” Julian says, undoing his belt, and Artemis nods. 

“Yes, Dominus… in this bed?” he asks, to be sure, of the large bed in the middle of the room, wondering if there’s a separate one for him. Julian smiles again. 

“Yes, this bed, pet. You’re my bed warmer, are you not?”

Artemis colours and nods, wondering if Julian is reprimanding him for earlier. “If that is what you wish me to be, Dominus.”

Julian just chuckles and steps up to him, taking his head in hand and kissing him. Artemis whimpers quietly and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch, putting a hand on Julian’s waist. 

“Yes, that is what I wish you to be. That and more.”

“Dominus…”

“Mmm… yes, Ari?”

“I… I…” 

“…Yes?”

“I just… would like you in bed too,” he admits, and Julian laughs softly, kissing him again. 

“Well then perhaps I will when I am finished. You go on now, before you become too tempting to me,” he says, giving Ari’s neck a squeeze, and Ari nods, cheeks warm. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says, and undoes his own belt when Julian lets go of him. Julian watches him pull the tunic over his head and slip into the big bed, then Julian runs fingers through Ari’s hair and kisses him once more before going into the balneum. 

Ari sighs, curling up under the heavy feather bedspread and closing his eyes. He listens to the spray of the shower in the balneum and lets it lull him to sleep. 

He’s aware, not too many minutes later, of Julian’s strong arm curling around him, and the press of his master’s warm, damp body against his. He hums, sleepy and sensitive, and hums softly when Julian kisses the back of his neck, wet and demanding, with teeth that nip his skin. He whines in protest, tears coming to his eyes even as his cock twitches. 

“Dominus…”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Mmm…”

Julian licks up his neck and holds him firmly. “You taste of salt.”

“Does my master wish I tasted of something else?” Ari asks, and Julian laughs, kissing him again. 

“No your master doesn’t,” he says, licking again. “Mm… get onto your back,” he says, tugging Ari’s shoulder and giving him space. 

Ari falls onto his back and looks up at Julian, who has a small smile on his face as he meets his eye and gets off the bed. He searches for something in one of his bags and finally finds it—them. Black leather wrist cuffs. Ari whines. 

“Dominus, please…”

“Please… what?” Julian says, still smiling, as he secures one onto Ari’s left wrist. 

“Please…”

“…Please continue?”

Ari can’t help but smile. He bites his lip and Julian chuckles, securing the other one. He gets double-ended clips next and clips one to a cuff, then clips that to a hook under the bed. Ari’s eyebrows draw. He hadn’t noticed any hooks when he’d gotten into bed, but they must be hidden. 

Julian secures the other one and hums, looking at him, pinned to either side. 

“You’re beautiful. Pale and freckled, with wild red hair, my exotic pet.”

Ari colours, shifting. “I don’t feel exotic.”

Julian hums and straddles his hips. “You might not feel it, but you are… special. To me. Not many that look like you around here.” He leans in with hands on either side of Ari and kisses him, making the slave groan and tug at the restraints. When he draws back, Ari looks up at him as he pants with full, wet lips. 

He whines, and Julian chuckles and leans in to kiss him again, deeply, stroking his neck and chest. 

“ _Ah…_ ”

Then Julian reaches over to the side table drawer and takes something out. Artemis whines when he sees that it’s a pair of nipple clamps. 

“Dominus, no, please…”

“Please no this time?” Julian says, leaning down to lick Ari’s nipples and send him whining and bucking under him. “Still no?”

Ari nods. His cock has stiffened now but it’s too much. “Please…”

Julian hums and leans down to nibble his nipples one at a time, catching them between his teeth and biting softly, making Ari cry out and squirm. _Gods_. 

“Please, sir, I can’t… I can’t…”

“Yes, you can…” Julian murmurs, kissing his chest, giving him a moment to breathe. As Ari pants, shaking, watching Julian with wet eyes, Julian looks back at him. 

“You’re beautiful when you’re in pain,” Julian says, and Ari sniffs, more tears coming, but Julian leans down to kiss him, one hand on his chest. “And you’re doing so well. Now, how about…”

He leans back and reaches into the drawer again, and this time takes out a ball gag, this one black plastic with holes. He looks into Ari’s eyes, not seeing blatant refusal, and raises his eyebrows, holding it out and slipping it easily into Ari’s mouth. 

“Good boy, my love,” Julian says, kissing his cheek. “What a good boy you are,” he says as he secures it around back. Ari moans. “I wonder why that was easy. Are you tired of protesting? Want to have that option taken away from you?”

Ari’s cheeks redden and he looks down. Julian smiles and shakes his jaw lightly. 

“Good choice.” He hums, then, and leans down to kiss Ari’s cheek. Next, he unclips the cuffs from the bed and kisses Ari again. 

“Mmm… turn to your side,” he says as he gets off of him, spooning and drawing the boy closer. 

Artemis whimpers, shaking, and slowly calms as Julian shushes him. 

“Okay, no clamps,” he says, but his fingers find Ari’s nipples and tease them. Ari whines again, sniffing and jerking into him as Julian purrs and nibbles at his neck again. “So pretty you are… my little beauty.”

Ari groans but endures the touches. It’s painful and pleasurable all at once, and he gasps when Julian reaches down to take his cock, stroking it lightly as he keens. Julian holds his arms tight with one hand and strokes him with the other, getting precome from the tip to ease his ministrations. But it’s not quite enough… 

Julian pauses for a moment, and unbuckles the gag, taking it out of the slave’s mouth. Ari makes a noise of disgust, groaning, as Julian takes his prick in hand again. 

“ _Ah—_ ”

And then brings his come-covered hand up to Ari’s mouth for him to taste his own salt—but Ari bucks away from him. 

“ _No—_ ” he pleads, tears at his eyes. “Please, I don’t want to—”

“Alright, alright,” Julian says, moving his hand to just below Ari’s mouth. “Spit,” he says, and Ari swallows and sighs in relief, spitting onto Julian’s hand. He really _hates_ tasting himself. 

“ _Good_ boy,” Julian says, kissing his neck roughly as he puts the wet palm onto Ari’s cock again, this time stroking with a sure but gentle grip, teasing him and making motions he knows makes his little ginger slave weak. 

And Ari cries out helplessly, struggling even as his cock hardens and the pleasure builds. 

“Dominus… nn— _ahh_ —” he sobs, and Julian’s smirk holds just a hint of cruelty as he stops, and makes Ari cry harder. “Dominus, please, I…”

“Please what…?” Julian asks with a smirk, his lips against Ari’s sweet-smelling neck and the cool links of his metal collar. 

“Please… don’t stop…” Ari begs, squirming, and Julian chuckles, continuing his motions and nuzzling into him. “Ah… Dominus, please can I come?” Ari asks, and Julian hums, drawing it out for a minute, before he nods. 

“Yes, pet,” he says, and Ari cries out and sobs as he comes into Julian’s warm, waiting hand. He whines as pleasure overwhelms him, and gasps as Julian strokes him to completion until he’s squirming and gasping, pushing at Julian’s hand. Julian chuckles and kisses his neck, scraping it with his teeth as Ari sighs and curls back into him. 

“Mmm…”

Julian smiles, wrapping his arm around Ari’s thin waist and burying his nose in his damp, wavy hair. Eyes already closed, Ari sinks into the pleasant heat of post-orgasm, and Julian’s warm body, too tired to fight away sleep, and knowing he’s safe here in this bed with Julian holding him close. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _stola_ \- a woman's dress  
>  _salvē_ \- hello  
>  _domina_ \- mistress  
>  _vilicus_ \- steward of a country house ( _villa rustica_ )  
>  _verna_ \- one born into slavery, a slave born in his master's household (or on his master's farm); a homegrown slave  
>  _cubiculum_ \- bedroom  
>  _balneum_ \- bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> ~ you can also find me on tumblr at [aylenwrites](https://aylenwrites.tumblr.com/) or [milarca](https://milarca.tumblr.com/), dreamwidth at [aylen](https://aylen.dreamwidth.org/), and ao3 at [milarca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca)! comments are always appreciated ! ♡


End file.
